


Baby Doll

by cora_chthonic



Category: Alternate Universe- Weak Humans, Alternative Universe- Humans Lost War, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Child Sans (Undertale), Child as Pet, Childhood Friends, Collars, Domestic, F/M, Human Pets, Humans as Slaves, Its swapped universe so everyone is from underswap, Monsters as Owners, No Toriel nor Asgore, POV Child, Parent W. D. Gaster, Slice of Life, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cora_chthonic/pseuds/cora_chthonic
Summary: I'm Baby. I can tell you what this is about but I'll have to draw it for you.*you look at the drawing and understand:Humans are weak, silent, and slaves to Monsters. Asriel is not killed; this story takes place when he is an adult. Little Kid POV but they'll grow up along with the SkeleMonsters. Dad Gaster takes human in because his sons need a play date. Mostly Sans, who takes the responsibility of being your owner. Why would the Humans ever consider fighting such gentle creatures?





	1. Life Start

As I try to crawl through the large sitting room, I search for mama. Of course, she's not in the big couch. In fact, it's kind of too big for us. Our owner is unusually bigger than the rest of us. Most monsters and Master are fuzzy.

Currently, the couch is covered in white stray hairs. That means Master had visitors earlier. He sheds when he sits on the couch for too long. Brother and I gotta clean it soon.

I want to silently call out for mama, but nothing comes out. I fall back on my ankles, I listen intently. I can't speak. Little human kids like me can't speak. Only mama can but not as much as the monsters. I haven't been taught yet.

There was a sound that came from the cooking room. I go back to crawling and with a quicker pace, I turn around the corner to find mama sitting on a small step stool. She's currently feeding small baby at her chest. I miss being able to lay on her lap or her tummy. She's holding new baby with one hand and raised the other hand to beckon me towards her.

Sister is on the other side, leaning on mama's shoulder and looking down at the baby.

I sat on the floor by her side. I lay my head on her lap and try to hug her. She's wearing a cloth dress with a faint brown shade- long sleeves because it's always cold in this house. 

Something new- she's not wearing pants. We wear comfy pants because we don't have fur and it's cold in the house. Siblings and little kids have to wear shirts with dark stripes.

Mama was hurting last night and her pants showed that she was bleeding. Now she seems OK, but tired. Her belly is not big anymore, and the baby is here. The new baby. I was the small baby before, and then I got bigger. But then sister came out, and she's not even learning big numbers but mama got another little sibling.

Mama starts petting my head. I like mama. I'm gonna miss her.

 

Mama says only three siblings can stay. Master wants to give me to another owner. Before me, Mama says she had other kids. But they all found new homes with nice monsters. 

There was a big tall visitor earlier when the snowing season started. All visitors look different but I don't think I've seen this one. He was as tall as master and that's saying something! Nobody reaches Master's height, not even mama. 

Brother and Sister peeked into the conversation while Mama taught me to clean the dishes. They later drew what the visitor looked like: black clothes and without fur. I asked if he was a reptile like the other visitors that took Big Brother but they said no, that he was white and dry like the chalk that we used to use. The reptiles weren't as tall as this visitor, and they had color in them.

So he wants a little human. All humans look the same. We all are fleshy but in different shades of brown. Monsters look very different from one another and they come in all kinds of colors. They all want to keep a human. Most have humans, I think. Some keep strong humans for labor and others keep dainty humans for dolls. Mama said so.

 

Well Mama doesn’t say so really. She mostly showed me. Mama knows how to show me stuff. She taught me and siblings how to draw and she likes drawing with me. But when Master comes in the room, she sometimes says some stuff to him. It's rude not to reply, she says. It's even ruder to talk first if you're a human.

"Baby," Mama says. She calls me baby. But I'm not baby anymore. I lean back to the wall to look at her.

She stares at me and I look back at her. She reaches for the pocket in front of her and hands me a scrap of paper with a small stick.

I've used the stick before. To copy the words she writes. But she doesn't want me to write. She wants me to fill out the drawing! There's a box on the paper with smaller boxes. I've seen mama do this before. It's not random drawings. I got to think about which number belongs where. Which numbers are missing? I like this game.

It takes me awhile. The baby starts falling asleep. It's kind of hard to draw on the paper without using the floor or the table. But I don't want to leave mama's side. After I'm done, I smile and look at mama while handing the paper to her. She looks down at me and then the paper. Does it look nice, mama? She stared at it and then turns it over. There's a message there.

 

Mama drew us. It's baby, me and siblings. I can pick out their faces. There's other faces too but I don't know them. I think it's my older siblings. We are standing here even though we all never stood together. We can't stand, especially for long. Our knees and ankles start to hurt when we stand for too long. And crawling so much makes it feel wierd when we try straightening up. I think I only stood four or five times before and mama told me to never do that because it hurts.

Mama can do that though. She has that privilege. She has something on her neck and ankles, but they're cold and rough on the skin. They fix her legs so she can go around the house and clean out the house. Master is always busy somewhere else so he asks us to clean. 

She drew me again at the bottom of the page, but in another house with the tall monster in black clothes. He is holding me by the hand and taking me to small monster kids. I have a colored dress and a flower on my head. They are happy to see us come in. Maybe I'm going to be their doll human?

Master is real strong so he took mama in for a doll human, but he lets her do small house stuff. He is real fuzzy but his hands are sharp. He has real rough nails. I won't miss him much. 

Mama drew herself on the edge of the paper smiling and there's clouds that reach out and it says she's thinking about me being happy in the new house. I hear mama say one word. "Tomorrow,"

The message is clear. I'm leaving soon, and mama will hug me when I leave and she will miss me, but she will always think about me and her kids being happy wherever we end up. "I'll visit soon, baby," She softly says.

Tears are falling but I only noticed because mama is cleaning them. She takes the stick back and puts it in her pocket again. I hope the new Master has crayons for me. I hope I can draw with his kids.


	2. Leaving Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the day i get picked up.

Monsters are nice and happy here. Mama drew the story long ago, about how other humans could stand, but they were real mean. So monsters fought with humans. She tells the story to all her kids. 

Monsters then took care of the rest of humans. They are owners of humans. Humans became… owned. We wear collars now, and we are less mean. Mama said only one human can speak in the house, but none of us can speak to each other. We can only speak to monsters, and only when spoken to. There's something stopping us from doing so.

She says when humans stand and speak together, they start acting mean again. And I hope that doesn't happen because monsters are really nice to us. 

 

I was dreaming about what it was like to stand around and walk and run. I wonder what's out there. I hope I can visit the city with my new owners. Mama says when I get adjusted to the house, I'll be able to reply to my new owners. She also says that if I act good, they can walk me to the park. But I got to put something metal on me.

I wake up because brother wants me to get up. We got to clean the sitting room. 

We go to the room. Today, once we are done, I can start playing with brother and sister.

 

It's like a game. I really like this one. We have to match the symbols and the drawing. I like it because I can remember which is which. Brother has trouble with the similar looking ones. This one means apple silly. The other one is tomato. I have a feeling he just rushes to get it over with.

While we start on the counting, my sister has trouble. I start moving my head side to side. We can't really make our legs get up and straighten them out. So I do what mama taught us and rub my neck and then reach down to rub my ankles. I watch brother teach sister how to do it.

The door opens and our Master comes in. His horns are not sharp today, which means he went to have them cut off. He looks less scary like that. Somebody pops out from behind him. It's the black clothed man.

I think it's time to go. So I clean up after myself. I wonder how many humans there are and how long we've been used as pets. Are there other mamas that have to give away their babies, too?

 

Mama calls for me before I leave and hands me something. It's a fuzzy toy- the ones you can hug! Mama hugs me and then hugs the fuzzy pink thing that looks like a small human. She hands me the human and I hug it like how she shows me. I'm not afraid of the new owners, but I'm still going to a new place. Mama kisses me goodbye and then walks away. I wonder if I'll get ankle metals like her one day? What are they going to make me do?

The clothed man introduces himself. He wants me to call him Mister. It's not that different from Master. 

"Let me see your hand, please," It's the first ever command he makes me do, and he was nice about it. I show him one of my palms and he holds them for a while. "Stand up," He demands while still holding my hand.

 

I think monsters can use magic because even though my knee bones crack, I am able to stand up. We walk out the front door.

 

It's considerable warmer outside than inside. I've only ever been to the backyard patio. I think I'm walking weird. I can't reach his height and my shoulder feels something awful having to reach up for his hand, but I can walk and that's taking my full attention. 

He lets me sit back down whenever we get to a hot box on the road. Brother drew this once, he wrote that it's a car. I'm at the back, looking at how he moves the wheel and the whole thing is moving. I look back and watch the house I used to live in get smaller and smaller.

 

I peak at the side of the car and watch trees pass by. There's adult monsters walking about and maybe an adult human with a leash, but I don't look too much. I lay back in the back seat of the car and hug my soft doll. It makes a little crumbly sound.

 

I wonder if Mister will be busy just like Master. Do they want me to clean the house? Do they want me to cook? Or did they just want me to not take up space in that house with mama?


	3. Meeting SkeleKids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i meet the skeleton brothers.

I recognize the sounds of keys, and it brings me back to reality. Are we at his place now? I glance at the front of the car. He's turning off the machine and informs me: 

"I have two kids, I want you to play with them and keep them company while I work during the week. The energetic one is the oldest, you're around his age and he should be doing the standing chores for now. I'll let you do the ones I think are okay for you, but you'll move on to the other chores once Sans starts school. That little tyke, has too much energy for his own good, but his brother…" He reaches over to look at me. "He's too lazy and hardly wants to play, so he won't be a problem once Sans starts school. Just make sure they don't act up too much or leave the house,"

"Okay," I say, although my voice comes out as hoarse. I reach over to my throat in surprise. "I-I understand, mister," I say with a bit more strength. How am I doing this? I was just going to nod, but I can speak!

He smiles at me. I realize that he's all white except his eyes, they're black and hollow but he's still looking at me. "Good, you'll get used to that voice soon enough." He goes for his seatbelt to unbuckle himself. "We are skeleton monsters, similar to skeletons but not quite. We are real strong, but I promise we won't hurt you intentionally."

"Oh," I say, but he's already out the door and walking towards the back door of the car. That's good. They won't want me doing the labor and heavy stuff. Not that I can't try, but I can't really walk at this state. And I already know about monsters being real nice. They are humble enough to have humans living along with them. I wonder how strong they really are. Can they lift momma? Can they lift the couch?

He opens the door and gently holds my hand to help me get out. I hold the hand as best I can with both hands and we slowly walk towards the front door. I see that the house has two stories. There's bushes in the front with nice looking flowers.

"You will be able to walk without support by the end of the week, but I'll have to put a collar on you for that. Your mother had one." He says. "In the meantime, just ask for a hand or take your time to reach places,"

 

I feel bubbly knowing that I'll be just like mama soon. I'm going to walk around the house! And I can talk, too!

 

'When we go inside he calls out for his boys, but somebody is already running down the stairs before he closes the door. It's a little kid in a blue cape. It flaps around as he reaches us. Behind him there's another smaller one, but he's in an orange oversized shirt and I think I heard him telling his brother to wait up.

The first kid is talking real fast and circles around me. I notice he is a head bigger than me. He doesn't stop to breathe. "A pet, a pet! Dad brought a human pet for us, Papy!" 

Mister laughs, "Here you go Papyrus, put it on the table," Mister hands a bag to the other kid that is meekly standing to the side. "Calm down there, Sans," He slowly lets go of me as Sans grabs me by the ribs, right below my armpits and lifts me up. 

Sans has a round face and bright blue eyes and they're sparkling and looking at me. He smiling so big. It's hard not to smile back. 

"A human," he says directly to me. I say hello but it's not as loud as his voice. I wonder if he's ever seen one of us before. He takes a deep breathe, "Hello! I'm Sansy, so call me Sansy!"

"Sansy," I say, looking down at him. And his smile gets even wider so his white lips disappear and they show more of his teeth. I notice that although his skin is white and looks like how bone should look like, his eye sockets and mouth can move and his arms are as thick as mine, maybe even thicker.

"Mweh! Hehehe!" He laughs as he closed his eyes and puts me down so that he can put his hands on his hips. He looks very proud and happy. My knees buckle and I descent on my knees because I am no longer touching a monster.


	4. Story Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i play out a story with the brothers.

"Okay, boys, I'm going to start dinner, stay in the living room," Mister says as he disappears into the hallway past the tv on the wall. "I bought the stuff you both wanted,"

"OKAY DAD," Sans calls out, "Papy, put the stuff on the human while I get the toys," And with that he runs up the stairs.

I walk to the middle of the room and sit down next to the second brother. He rummages in the bag until he gets out some pink headband and puts it on my head so my hair is away from my face. I touch it lightly and feel the small horns on them.

"My name is Papyrus," He says. He doesn't have cheeks like Sans or Mister. Of all three, he looks more like a skeleton. I can see his teeth as if they're permanently laid bare for people to see. Would it make others confuse him with an actual skeleton? I wonder if it's cuz he's younger. 

 

"Papyrus… What are you doing?" I notice that he is reaching for my shirt and I inch away. Only mama changes me. Master never bothered.

 

Sans pops up behind Papyrus and is looking at me worriedly. He puts his stuff on the carpet floor and reaches in the bag to pull out some cloth in a pink shade. He shows me that it has dark pink rectangles that make it look like scales.

 

"You have to look the part to play the part," He says with too much enthusiasm, but instead of waiting for me, he pulls my shirt off in two quick motions. I don't have anything underneath. "We were playing out the fairytale story, but Papy is always the kidnapped princess." At that, he squints his eyes at his brother. But just as quickly, he turns his head to face me, "You can be the evil human's monster! I'm tired of pretending to fight off thin air," He puts the shirt on me, and I notice that it's just as oversized as Papyrus's shirt. It's mostly in a pink shade and I see thin yellow stripes at the front. "I asked Dad to bring you the outfit, so you can pretend to be the dragon monster that's bewitched by the evil human." 

 

He adjusts small rubbery wings on my back but I had to put my arms in its white rubber bands. He takes a step back and looks at me. I have no idea what story they are talking about. It's not any of the stories that mama has drawn for me.

"Did you bring my crown?" Papyrus softly asks.

"Yes, it's under my stuff, Papy," Sans says not moving his eyes from me. "Your pants don't match!" He says as he reaches into the bag. He takes out something white. "Your shirt look like Papy's dress, so you need these shorts," He says and without asking, he pulls down my pants. "Papy is wearing the same thing, too,"

He doesn't look at what I have, or what I don't have, and just softly pushes me to sit on my butt as he slips the pants off my legs. I stare at Papyrus who is climbing up the couch. I can see his own bloomers peeking out. The white shorts feel real loose but they don’t fall because it has an elastic band that hugs my waist.

Papyrus takes out something from the couch and points it at the TV. He switches channels to something that is playing music. I start smelling something nice from the kitchen and hope dinner that will be ready soon.

"Okay, princess, you can start the story," Sans says as he picks up the shield and the sword that I suspect is made out of cardboard, and he moves to the back of the tv stand as best he can.

Papyrus lays on the couch and puts one hand on top of his head, where his crown is. "Oh my, the evil human put me on top of the tower and tricked my friend dragon to kill anyone who dares to get me back. Who is brave enough to rescue me?"

Sans laughs silently and then jumps out of his hiding place. He is sporting a helmet, his shield is raised up and his sword is pointing at me.

"Human!" He yells as he puts his foot on the table, "It is I, Sans, the soldier monster! And I will rescue my princess!" With one swift kick he flips it over the table to the side, "Naughty Dragon! We may have been friends, but now you are affiliated with the evil human, so now I must defeat you!" He winks at me behind the helmet. "Cower before me or face the sharp end of my sword!"

"Oh my! The dragon is going to fight my brother!" Papyrus wails behind me before I decide anything. I start to sweat as I face Sans with my arms close to my chest. Where did I leave my doll? "His roar can paralyze and his claws hurt so much!"

"Huma- I mean, Naughty Dragon! What is the name that the humans gave you?"

"Baby," I say by instinct but then bite my tongue. Sans blinks in a deadpan as if he wasn't expecting that.

"Pfft, haha," he says, taken by surprise at my supposed break in character. I hear Papyrus laugh softly, too. I scrunch up my nose and puff out my cheeks at that. Sans recovers, "Bah! The human underestimates me? Using a baby dragon? No matter, I will swiftly deal a few blows to get rid of the enchantment on you, Baby Dragon!" 

 

"Y-you dare laugh at me?" I say, and I get the brothers' attention. Papyrus is interested in what I'm going to say, so he doesn't interrupt. Sans perked up into a ready stance. I notice that he has eyebrows although they're only slightly whiter than his skin, so I could only noticed because he is making an expectant expression. "It is you who underestimates me, puny monster! Look at how sharp my claws have become!" I say as I take a fake and slow swing at him. "Rawr!" I try to roar, but I don't know how dragons sound like.

Sans dodges, jumping to the side with his shield pretending to block and oncoming attacks. I put my hand back on the ground. I am still on my knees and can't really move as fast as him.

"Hey! I am not puny!" He says with a huff, and he starts swinging his sword around me, "Ha-yah!" stabbing the air on my sides and tapping my head with the sword. 

 

We play around for a bit. Papyrus is long forgotten as he rests his head on the couch armrest and closes his eyes.

 

The cardboard sword taps my head a bit too hard, and I crane my neck to bite down onto it with an annoyed look. Sans and I struggle with each other for a bit. I pretend to be a growling dragon and move my hand side to side while pulling the sword with my teeth. Sans soon loses his grip (maybe on purpose) and pretends to gasp in fear. 

"Oh, no!" He says, covering himself with the shield, "The dragon's teeth are too strong for my sword!" I spit out the sword to the side and just like how Sans motions me, I climb on the shield. "Ahh, you are too heavy!" He says as he lowers down on the floor.

I laugh in triumph, "Ha ha ha," maybe I'm a little boastful that he lets me do this. I smile and look down at him with a smirk, "I caught you!" I say.

There's a sparkle in Sans' eyes, but he reaches over to open his helmet and I see that he is sticking out a tongue. He looks over to the couch, "Princess, distract our friend, Baby dragon, so I can land the final blow," and with that Papyrus opens his eyes and gets up from the couch. He walks over to us and gently moves me to the floor, which lets Sans room to get up. 

"Get your hands off my bro, dragon." Papyrus demands although it comes out soft, "And wake up! Can't you see you are being tricked?" 

Sans pulls out something from his shield. 

"Now that she is weak, the spell will work!" He taps me with a stick. It's not for drawing because instead of a point, it has a star on it. "Dragon! With this wand my magic will make you remember us! We were friends once!" He waved the wand around and then drops both his wand and shield. He looks at me with a worried face. 

They are waiting for me to speak. 

"Do you need your line?" Papyrus asked softly, but I shake my head and smile.

"I remember, Sansy. And I'm sorry, Papy. I now remember that we are friends!"

"Yay!" Sans says next to my ear. Both brothers have stepped forward to embrace me. On my knees, I barely reach their waist, but I raise my hands to hug them.

As if on cue, Mister calls out from past hallway, "Boys, dinner is ready. Bring Baby with you."

They break off the hug and hold me by the hands. I kind of stand up but my knees only unbend halfway. They both take me into the hallway slowly and lead me to the dining room. They are very excited for dinner, and so am I.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any inconsistencies within plot or any ideas you are looking forward to. Ideas for new tags are always welcomed.
> 
> I'm trying to make the sentences child-like, I'm not used to child POV.


End file.
